Repercussions
by Parker Austin
Summary: What happens when Jordan’s actions have repercussions? How will she react and what will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, so they're not mine I'm not making any money off of them.  
  
Summary: What happens when Jordan's actions have repercussions? How will she react and what will she do?  
  
Note: This is my first fan fic so help me, reviews will be greatly appreciated and I might add more if I receive comments. Enjoy!  
  
'Good God,' was all I could think as I sat in my bathroom staring at the tiles. 'It would happen wouldn't it. If my life wasn't already screwed to hell this had to happen. Damn it! Why did shit always happen to me, I mean honestly you would think losing my mother and all the other crap I've been put through would have been enough. But oh no, the powers that be enjoyed fucking with my life. Hell whenever they got bored it seemed to be, "so fellas what should we put her through this time?"  
Jesus, this sucks. I have to figure out what I'm going to do now. This isn't a false alarm is it? One of those change your way scares that will send me back to church or the nut house, I'm not sure which yet, church however seems the least likely option do to my genetic makeup.'  
'Calm down,' I told myself. 'You're a scientist you can deal with this, think, calmly rationally. Alright there are three options, well, okay four,' looking back at the three pregnancy tests again I groaned, positive, each of them taunt me with their little grinning plus sign faces. ' Okay, my options: one, abortion, which isn't happening, stupid Catholic guilt screwed up that one. Okay the second option, adoption I'm not going to rule that one out yet. Third, I could keep it, raise it myself and completely screw its life up. Or, the fourth, talk to its father and see what in the hell he wants to do. Okay, ultimately options three and four are the same knowing Woody. Ah fuck, how am I going to tell Woody "Hey you remember that night we got incredibly drunk at your place and both of us woke up not knowing what in the hell happened, yeah well, guess what, I'm pregnant." Right like that would work. Well, he may not even believe me, I mean I was the one who woke up first and got the hell out of there before he even regained consciousness for that always fun morning after scene where you both try to remember what you whispered to the other the night only to wind up as empty as the glass you had been drinking out of the night before.'  
I stood up began pacing around the small room. 'How am I going to break the news, Macy, Dad, Nige Bug guess what, I'm pregnant, do to a romp in the sheets and way too much alcohol.' Sitting down on the edge of my tub I placed my head in my hands and contemplated allowing myself the one thing I hadn't done in, God only knew how long. Just as the tears began to prick the inside of my eyes I heard a knock on the door. 'Oh crap, go the hell away! Cant you tell my life has already been destroyed so many times I've stopped attempting to rebuild the infrastructure.'  
"Jordan," Lily called through the outside door knocking louder. "Jordan, it's Lily, are you okay?"  
'It would be Lily,' I thought. Tossing the pregnancy tests into the trash I walked to the door and opened it only to see Lily's concerned facing staring back at me.  
"Jordan, are you okay?" she asks as I motion her in.  
'Peachy,' I thought but smile. "I'm just battling the flu bug," I told her, 'sure that will work, at least for a few days. '  
"Oh good, I mean, I'm glad it's nothing serious, I mean you've never just run out of the morgue before and everyone was worried."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," I reassured her. 'Such a tangled web we weave Jordan,' I mused.  
"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you want me to make you some soup or something before I go?" she asks, Lily always the mother hen.  
"No, I'm fine, go" I smile, not a real smile and I can tell by her expression she doesn't quite believe me. But that's her job after all, dealing with people, live ones, the ones that can hurt you, which is why I deal with them when their dead, its really hard to be hurt by a dead person.  
After showing Lily out I walked back to my bedroom and collapsed. 'Damn, I'm screwed. Okay, I need to talk to someone, a sounding board no one at work at least not just yet. Not Woody hell that would mess things up further at the moment. Dad? No, not yet. Ahhh! This really, really sucks,' I assured myself rolling onto my stomach to bury my face in a pillow.  
'Now, I'm just going to sleep, in the morning I'll have come up with a plan.'  
  
The next morning I still had no idea what I was going to do. After waking up and getting ready I arrived at the morgue an hour early and sat in my dark office waiting for some sort of divine guidance on this matter.  
"Jordan, are you okay?" Macy asked sticking his head in. "Why are you sitting in here in the dark?"  
"Hmm, no I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
"About what," he asked concerned, his self -appointed father role kicking in full force. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
"No, it 's nothing," I told him forcing a smile that didn't reach my eyes.  
He looked at me doubtfully and deciding not to press, smart man, left my office. 'Okay,' I thought. 'I've used the at home pregnancy test, I'm going to make absolutely sure with a visit to yon friendly doctor.' With the new resolution I picked up the phone and scheduled an appointment, just my luck there had been a cancellation for today. Lovely, really lovely.  
The morning flew by but I didn't notice so caught up in my own problems. Hell even Bug commented to me that I seemed out of it and asked if I was okay.  
The appointment was at one so I used my lunch break as an excuse to only cement facts that I already knew. Walking back into the lab even more in a stupor then I had been before I collided with the one person I was trying to avoid.  
"Jordan, are you okay?" Woody asked grabbing my arms before I fell to the ground.  
I looked up at his face and into his concerned blue eyes and broke down into to tears running back out of the morgue and heading for my dad's bar.  
  
"Jahden, what's wrong?" Dad asked the minute I sat down at the bar. Obviously I was looking as bad as I felt or he was picking up my heightened stress level with his super father senses. "Nothing," I lied and swirled the drink in front of me, 'cant drink it now,' I mused.  
"You know better then to lie to me," he pressed. "So spill."  
Okay, he asked for it, "I'm pregnant."  
He deliberately put the glass down he had been drying, "what?"  
"I'm pregnant," I repeated laying my head on the bar and dissolving into tears, the second time that day, this pregnancy was going to be hell.  
"Does Woodrow know yet?" he asked, taking it much better than I had anticipated.  
"No- how did you-"I began put stopped when he just looked at me.  
"What are you going to do Jahden?" he asked, always the pragmatist.  
"I don't know," I told him wiping the tears from my eyes.  
"Jordan, are you alright?" Woody asked running up to the bar. "What's wrong?"  
Never have a relationship with a cop, or anyone who can follow you when all you need is to be away from them to wallow in self-pity and doubt.  
"Nothing," I lied and catching his disbelieving look I smile my best 'my day's filled with nothing but sunshine and daises' smile, which was completely unbelievable due to my red puffy eyes and running mascara, yet another reason I hate to cry.  
"Jordan," he began in the 'my patience is wearing really thin' tone.  
"She's pregnant," Dad told him, looking challengingly at poor Woody who looked like Dad had just introduced him to an extra -terrestrial.  
"Thanks Dad," I glare at him.  
"Jordan?" Woody turned to me his eyes full of disbelief and shock. "That's not funny."  
"You're telling me," I told him. Hell I was scared shitless and spoiling for a fight.  
"Who's the f-" Woody began but was cut off by a look from my father. "But how- oh my God." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, so they're not mine I'm not making any money off of them.  
  
Summary: What happens when Jordan's actions have repercussions? How will she react and what will she do?  
  
Note: This is my first fan fic so help me, reviews will be greatly appreciated and I might add more if I receive comments. Enjoy! Thanks to those who have sent email, I apologize about this one being so short but I didn't have the time to lengthen it.  
  
Recap  
  
"What's wrong?"  
Never have a relationship with a cop, or anyone who can follow you when all you need is to be away from them to wallow in self-pity and doubt.  
"Nothing," I lied and catching his disbelieving look I smile my best 'my day's filled with nothing but sunshine and daises' smile, which was completely unbelievable due to my red puffy eyes and running mascara, yet another reason I hate to cry.  
"Jordan," he began in the 'my patience is wearing really thin' tone.  
"She's pregnant," Dad told him, looking challengingly at poor Woody who looked like Dad had just introduced him to an extra -terrestrial.  
"Thanks Dad," I glare at him.  
"Jordan?" Woody turned to me his eyes full of disbelief and shock. "That's not funny."  
"You're telling me," I told him. Hell I was scared shitless and spoiling for a fight.  
"Who's the f-" Woody began but was cut off by a look from my father. "But how- oh my God."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Woody sat down heavily on the stool next to mine and Dad, after placing a strong drink in front of him shot the 'so what are you going to do about this mess' look in our direction.  
"Hey, it could be worse," I started, trying to liven the funeralesque mood that had fallen. When Woody looked at me questioningly I continued, "I don't know how, but it could be."  
"You know Jordan, you're not a lot of help right now. I find out that in a few months I'm going to be a father and I don't even remember getting you pregnant," he said wearily. "Am I really the father or just the only guy you think will take credit for this?" he all but spat.  
The logical half of my brain registered the fear and panic with which the last half of his statement was delivered with but the emotional and dominant half heard only the painful words.  
"Bastard," I replied calmly and tossed my full drink on him before storming out of the bar.  
  
I had walked about a block before he caught up with me, anger fuels many things and my pace is one of them.  
"Jordan," he began, grabbing a hold of my hand, which I attempted to extract. "I'm sorry, it's just-"  
I glared at him, and in atone that relayed outward calm but was laced with anger and grief "I've made a lot of mistakes but I have to say sleeping with you tops them."  
And with this said I walked quickly away leaving him standing stunned.  
  
After walking for fifteen minutes and calming down I realized that my car was still sitting outside Dad's bar and there was no way I could walk either home or to the morgue, at least not in these boots. Reaching the bar and finally driving back to the morgue I was greeted by the suppressed concerned looks of my colleagues who were afraid of sending me into another bout of tears and kept quiet. I hate being pregnant and this emotional roller coaster that comes with being approximately the size of a whale and waddling. Arriving at my office I played the messages, all five being from the one person I wished to avoid for the rest of eternity asking me to meet him for dinner so we could talk. Well, the first two were requests the others were demands. 'Fine,' I decided. 'He wants to talk, we'll talk.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, so they're not mine I'm not making any money off of them.  
  
Summary: What happens when Jordan's actions have repercussions? How will she react and what will she do? I though the story was a but one sided and I was vilifying Woody so here are his thought on the matter sorry if it sucks.  
  
Note: To those of you who have responded thanks I really appreciate the time you take to send me a note, and to those of you who haven't yet please do. Parker  
  
Woody's POV  
  
My day, the day that changed everything had proceeded, much like my week had in the constant tedium that occasionally falls upon a police unit, and even one is as large and chaotic as Boston's. Upon finally receiving a case with enough meat to sink my teeth into I had made the judgmental error to go to the morgue and check on one Mr. Adam Smith who had been found outside the courthouse.  
Arriving at around one thirty I wondered, for some unknown reason, except maybe I have a sick and twisted streak that enjoys pain, if perhaps Jordan hadn't had lunch and if she would care to eat with me. After I had met with Bug and discussed the cause of death, I ran across Lily and asked when the last time she had seen Jordan was.  
"She left around one, I think," Lily told me an odd expression passing over her readable features. "She's been acting kinda, off lately."  
Slightly disappointed and unnerved by the revelation I made my way almost out of the morgue when I ran head first into my conquest and nearly knocking her to the floor.  
"Jordan, are you okay?" I asked grabbing her arms with the duel purpose of keeping her upright and getting to touch her, a feat I am pained to say I don't get to do often enough.  
Much to my surprise she broke down into tears and ran out of the morgue leaving me standing stunned in the hallway.  
'Jordan never cries,' I told myself as I watched her figure disappear into the distance. 'At least not in front of me.'  
I followed her; I was truly worried when the column of strength I had watched for years crumbled before me. I had seen the scars the years had marred her psyche with but even through all she had been through her core of strength remained, but there were visible cracks in the foundation and it worried me.  
  
I arrived at the Pogue I would imagine a good ten minutes behind her, the one thing I don't think I'll ever get used to is Boston traffic. She appeared to be in deep conversation with Max, and from the looks he was sending in her general direction the topic was one that hedged just that side of uncomfortable.  
"Jordan, are you alright?" I asked hurrying quickly to the bar when I saw the emotional storm that roiled in her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
I could all but see the wheels turning in her sharp mind, trying to figure out just how much she could share and still remain safe, "Nothing."  
She thinks she can, and I wont tell her otherwise but no matter how well she thinks she can lie it falls just shy seeing as how her eyes un unable to commit to the untruth she tells. "Jordan," I warn her knowing patience will get me nowhere for the time being.  
"She's pregnant," Max tells me in a tone I never want to hear again.  
I stood in shocked funny the words registering merely as the sick humor of a twisted soul. "Jordan?" I ask seeking denial of what Max has just shared. "That's not funny."  
"You're telling me," she responds irritated.  
"Who's the f-" I asked as a truth began to bloom in the back of my mind. "But how- oh my God."  
I sat down heavily on a stool and stared blankly at the drink Max must have set in front of me before giving me the look most father's get once you've knocked up their daughters, okay the practical ones that don't have a gun or anything else that could be used as a weapon on them.  
"Hey, it could be worse," Jordan, told me, attempting to comfort the both of us. When I merely looked at her she rambled, "I don't know how but it could be."  
"You know Jordan, you're not a lot of help right now. I find out that in a few months I'm going to be a father and I don't even remember getting you pregnant," I lie, how could I forget. The panic of the moment got to me I suppose and I lashed out at the one person I care the most about, "am I really the father or just the only guy you think will take credit for this?"  
"Bastard," she responded calmly, well if you ignored the sparks of anger that were all but glistening on her flesh, before dumping the full contents of her glass on me and walked out.  
"Well now you've done it," Max told me in a tone that I could tell was gearing up for a lecture. "Do you know how scared she is? God, Woody, you're one of the few people she even half heartedly believes she can trust and you beat her back when she needs you most."  
"I've got to go talk to her," I responded not quite able to meet the eyes of the man who had been a father figure to me since I left Wisconsin.  
  
I caught up with her about a block from the Pogue. "Jordan," I called taking hold of her hand and realizing just how small but capable that hand was. As she tried to remove the slender slip I tightened my grip, knowing it was the only way I could make her listen, "I'm sorry, it's just-"  
But having finally succeeded in extracting her hand she left me mid explanation starring after her as she lost herself in the Boston pedestrian traffic.  
Walking back to my car I drove home and called my supervisor, claiming to have caught the flu bug that had just begun it's annual trek around Boston I sat on my bed. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. Lying back I closed my eyes and let my mind flutter back to the night that had sparked this chain of events.  
  
It had been a bad case, they usually are but this one had involved the slaughter of half a dozen children and neither Jordan nor I were coping well. I had invited her to my place, to talk, only to talk but as the night lengthened the amount of alcohol that had once been quite plentiful decreased until almost all of what had lain before us had entered our systems through the enjoyable oral consumption.  
Jordan, at the best of times can be some what unpredictable but a completely smashed Jordan has even less control of her emotions than a sober one, so I, in my inebriated state was given a rare glimpse of her many feelings evolving from the sobbing, child like creature who, much to her dismay now, relayed the whole story of her mother's death and the sad tale of the brother she never knew. This story, which although explaining a lot is not how we got to this state of almost unresurrectable animosity, but the wanton, seductress Jordan is. I remember most of this part of the evening in fuzzy details although I wish I could remember more of them clearly. I do recall, through the blistering hangover, the disappointment I felt the following morning with only her scent still clinging to my pillow and no other traces of her having been there to comfort me.  
  
So here I stand, staring into her office, too afraid to enter. Even though she agreed to dinner I had the sneaking suspicion she would run, far and fast as she has done every other time a roadblock has side swiped her. She realizes I'm here, I can tell by the way she shifts uncomfortably and her spine straightens in automatic defense, this is not a good sign.  
"I thought you might forget," I say in way of explanation, as she makes no movement to turn around and face me. "Come on."  
"Where are we going?" she asks cautiously still not having moved and keeping a tight reign on her formidable temper.  
"My place, we need to talk." 


End file.
